


“Remember when we used to spend our hotel nights…”

by halleluzayn



Series: The Domestic Life of Zayn and Liam after One Direction [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn glares at him and pushes at his shoulders, “You are such a dick.” He hisses. He immediately softens when Liam leans in and kisses him softly.</p>
<p>They immediately stop when they feel splashes hitting at them, “Baba! Dad! Stop, that’s so gross!” They hear Daniel whine as they pull away. “That’s so icky!”</p>
<p>“Kissing means we love each other Daniel,” Liam states before he swims towards him, “like this.” He lifts him up in his arms, earning a squeal from their son and starts peppering him with kisses.</p>
<p>(Or the one where ZaynandLiam, LouisandHarry, NiallandJosh spend the New Years together with their children. Harry's farmers hat is back, Liam has crap resolutions and Louis is a family man.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Remember when we used to spend our hotel nights…”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i thought that since i made a christmas one, why not make a new years one?
> 
> sooo here, unbeta'd as always. ugh. i thought of doing this last night okayyyy?!!?!!! so it's rushed and stuff.
> 
> it's just pure fluff lmao.

Its five days after Christmas when Zayn and Liam and their children see Louis and Harry again with their children and Niall and Josh as well with their children, too. They’re all in London, at some fancy hotel to spend the New Years.

Walking inside the hotel wasn’t a hassle now that they’ve retired from their work but the occasional fan or hotel staff would greet them and ask if they can take a picture to which they will and sometimes be surprised when the fan or hotel staff wants a picture with their children instead which they’ll just laugh but take the picture anyways.

“Well, look at you two!” Liam says ruffling both Xavier’s and Daniel’s hair. “You two have fans!” He chuckles.

Xavier giggles, “It’s weird though, Dad.”

“I like it!” Daniel chirps. “Makes me feel cool and stuff.” He grins.

“Well, not to ruin your mood but you’ll get tired of it eventually,” Louis says from behind them, carrying Asher in his arms. “I used to do this funny face,” he does _the face_ , “and it would get some fans annoyed and not want to take pictures with me so they wouldn’t and I would get happy with it.” He chuckles and nudges Harry, “Right babe?”

Harry nods, “Yup, but it was the cutest funny face ever and I remember the days every time he does it.” He plants a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Honestly,” Niall groans, “can’t you two get any disgusting?”

“I would say something to hold that fact, Nialler, but…” Louis shrugs, “I’m a family man now and there are children surrounding us and I don’t want their brains getting tainted early.”

■□■□■

“Ah!” Zayn says, throwing himself on the hotel bed, sprawled out. “This is so comfy!”

He hums in delight when he feels Liam crawl behind him, blanketing his body with his. “Remember when we used to spend our hotel nights…” he trails off, sucking a bruise behind Zayn’s ear.

“Yeah…” Zayn sighs happily. “I kind of missed those times now it’s just –”

The door adjoining their hotel room and their children open and come Xavier and Daniel, who’s holding Aminah’s hand. Liam quickly gets off Zayn and rolls beside him. “Oh hey kids, what’s up?”

“Hey Dad…” Xavier says, “Can Daniel and I go swimming with Ellie and Uncle Josh and Uncle Niall?”

“I don’t know guys,” Liam sighs and sits up, “you guys just started taking beginners’ class in swimming.”

Daniel nods, “Yeah! But the hotel pool has a shallow part and Uncle Niall said that’s where we’ll just be swimming at.” He pouts, “Please Dad? Please Baba? Can we?”

Zayn nudges Liam, “Knowing Niall and Josh, they’ll only be swimming at the shallow part.”

Liam sighs and looks at the twins, “Fine,” Xavier and Daniel grin, “but we’re coming with.”

“Okay!” Xavier and Daniel cheer in unison before going back to their room.

“What?” Zayn says, surprised. He frowns. “But I thought we could just stay here and _do stuff_.”

Liam nods, “As much as I would like too, babe you know the kids come first.” He looks at him apologetically.

Zayn nods as well, “Yeah, you’re right. But I’m not swimming.”

“I know, babe.” Liam leans in and pecks his lips. “Now come on.” He gets off the bed and goes to their duffel bags.

■□■□■

“Liam Payne!” Zayn screeches as he surfaces, hair wet and angry as he glares at Liam, who’s standing by the pool laughing his ass off. “I told you I didn’t want to go swimming!”

“Aw Zaynie,” Liam laughs and gets in the pool, swimming towards him, “now where would be the fun in that if you just stayed by the sun chairs reading a book?”

Zayn glares at him and pushes at his shoulders, “You are such a dick.” He hisses. He immediately softens when Liam leans in and kisses him softly.

They immediately stop when they feel splashes hitting at them, “Baba! Dad! Stop, that’s so gross!” They hear Daniel whine as they pull away. “That’s so icky!”

“Kissing means we love each other Daniel,” Liam states before he swims towards him, “like this.” He lifts him up in his arms, earning a squeal from their son and starts peppering him with kisses.

Daniel squeals, trying to push his Dad’s face away from him, “Dad –” he laughs, “stop! Baba, help me!” He continues to laugh, trying to push away from his Dad’s grip.

“Sorry honey,” Zayn shrugs and starts swimming towards the stairs of the pool, “Dad just loves you a lot.” He goes to sit next to Harry on the sun chair, who’s feeding Asher his bottle. He points at the hat on top of Harry’s head. “I didn’t know your farmer’s hat still existed. I thought Louis threw it _years_ ago.”

He can tell Harry just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses before producing a very sarcastic laugh, “Very funny Zayn but no, Louis didn’t throw it away. I begged him not to but he did put it somewhere in the attic and then when we went there with Ellie to find some swimming stuff for here, she found it and made me wear it.”

Zayn laughs, “What did Lou say?”

Harry chuckles and shrugs, “Lou didn’t have a choice. He told Ellie that it’s broken and all the excuses he can give and she was just like ‘but Dad looks so nice in this one!’ and voila, it’s back!” He cheers, throwing his head back and opening his mouth in a silent shout.

“Dad, Dad!” Ellie says, running over to them in her sky blue swimsuit, “Can I borrow your hat?”

Harry nods and lets Zayn take it off him, “Sure sweetie but be careful,” he says as Ellie takes it from Zayn and puts it on her head, “or else Papa’s gonna take it and throw it somewhere.”

Ellie grins, “No worries, Dad! I’ll take care of your pretty hat.” And then proceeds to run towards her Uncle Josh, whose splashing water towards Xavier and Niall.

“So,” Harry says after a beat of silence. He puts down the bottle on the table in between their sun chairs and carries Asher over his shoulder a bit, patting his back lightly to get him to burp, “how are you and Li celebrating New Years tonight?”

Zayn shrugs, “I guess since the hotel room we have has a balcony, we’ll just stay there with the kids and watch the fireworks, you know?”

Harry nods, “I have a better idea. The hotel has this New Years Eve countdown thing and –”

Zayn shakes his head, “I don’t know, Haz, there’ll be alcohol and the kids and there’s a lot of –”

Harry puts his hand up, as much as he can with holding an infant, “I haven’t finished yet.” And _yep, this is what being married to Louis Tomlinson does to you._ “The event is kid-friendly, okay? There would be alcohol, yes, it’s a small event since people of London decided to just spend their New Years cooped up in their flats or at their parents’ houses. We’re bringing the kids and the hotel staff said it was fine.”

“But what about kids like Aminah, Asher, Lily and Luc?” Zayn asks, looking over to where Louis is, playing with the three kids. He’s farther from the pool, having placed the kids on a long table and playing peek-a-boo with them.

He looks back at Harry to see him with a fond look on his face as he watches his husband play with them. “I told you its fine with them and if you don’t want to, I can ring up my Mum or Jay to watch them for us.”

Zayn shakes his head, “No, I’ll bring them with us. I don’t want your Mums having to drive all the way here to just take care of the kids.”

“Then it’s settled then. Josh and Niall already agreed to come with, it’s just you and Liam we were waiting on.” Harry beams. “Now the party starts at eight and the dress code is just party casual.”

■□■□■

“They have a chocolate fountain!” Daniel shouts as he drags Xavier over to the food table.

Zayn and Liam both shake their head and follow, with Zayn carrying Aminah, who’s wearing a pretty orange dress. “No chocolate before we eat dinner, boys.” Liam sternly says.

“But,” Daniel pouts, “It’s chocolate! Dad, come on!” He whines.

“No, you ‘come on’,” Liam says, “no chocolate before we eat. Now, if you want chocolate, I suggest we find a table first and get food so you can eat your chocolate.”

Daniel grins, “I’m gonna find a table real quick!” He runs off.

“Daniel, slow down!” Xavier shouts, following him.

“God, he reminds me of Niall.” Zayn groans.

“Who reminds you of me?” they hear a familiar accent ask and they turn around to see Josh and Niall, carrying Luc and Lily in their arms.

“Daniel,” Liam answers, “boy’s got a thing for chocolate.”

Niall nods, “Everyone’s got a thing for chocolate.”

“Dad, Baba!” Daniel says, running over to them. “I found us a table! And Xavier and I already got food and we finished it, can we _please_ have some chocolate now?” He begs.

Josh hums, “Huh, he does remind me of you.” Niall chuckles and pats Zayn and Liam on the back, saying they’re gonna find a table as well before leaving.

Liam looks at them and nods, “Okay but small amounts, alright? We don’t want you getting sick and having to leave early okay?” The twins nod before running over to the chocolate fountain.

“Mina, are you hungry?” Aminah nods. “Let’s get you food, shall we?” Zayn asks and then looks at Liam, “Li find the tables the boys got and we’ll meet you there.” Liam nods and walks away.

■□■□■

“…and then Louis tried calling security but they didn’t respond because apparently they were with Harry because they made them food.” Liam ends the story, side-eyeing Harry.

“It was Sarah’s birthday! I told her I’d cook for once and then we invited security!” Harry says, cheekily grinning.

“We almost died.” Zayn deadpans.

“Oh, quit being so over dramatic, Zaynie.” Harry chuckles.

“No, babe,” Louis nods, “we really almost died.”

“Dad, Dad!” Ellie shouts, running over to them. “There’s a lady there selling those horn thingies you blow to make noises! Can we buy some please?” She asks.

“’Horn thingies you blow to make noises’?” Josh asks. “I didn’t know –”

“No!” Louis puts his hands up and points at him. “My daughter is here.”

Harry takes out his wallet and gives her money, “Buy some for Xavier and Daniel, too okay?”

Ellie nods enthusiastically, “Of course! I’m _not_ sharing my horn with them, that’s icky!” She crumples her nose in disgust. She grabs the bill and runs towards the twins.

Zayn tries to hold Aminah in his arms properly as she waves her arms around to the music playing. “Oh my goodness Aminah, can you not stay still for a second?” He asks to himself as their daughter continues to ‘dance’.

“You okay there, babe?” Liam asks, looking at him in concern.

“Yeah, just, my collar…” Liam immediately grabs Aminah from him as he fixes his collar and straightens his button down. “Thanks babe.”

“No problem.” Liam says. Zayn leans in to grab Aminah but he shakes his head. “No, you’ve taken care of her enough. It’s my turn.”

The whole ballroom is immediately filled with horns as kids and adults alike starting blowing them. Some run out in to the open balcony as music fills the air.

“What’s your resolution for next year?” Zayn randomly asks as the other boys are too busy. Josh and Niall have decided to start talking amongst themselves and feeding their kids while Louis and Harry went to the dance floor, Harry holding Asher as Louis dances with the both of them.

Liam shrugs, “Nothing really.”

Zayn chuckles, “I remember when I used to ask you that every where ever since we met and you always says, ‘Be happy. Work out more. Be nicer to everyone’ and then when we got married it’d be, ‘Have sex every day,’” he laughs, “’still be happy. Work out more. Be nicer to everyone’.”

Liam nods, “Yeah, I really need to have new resolutions,” Zayn chuckles again, “but seriously, I wouldn’t have all of this any other way you know? All the ups and downs we got, with us, our families and the boys.”

He leans in and lays his head on Liam’s shoulder, “Same Liam.”

“Baba, Dad!” Xavier shouts. “The countdown is starting!” They’re all immediately pulled to stand up and they see Ellie grabbing Louis and Harry from the dance floor towards the balcony where there’s a stage at the pool area and there’s a giant screen with a countdown.

When the clock strikes twelve, Liam leans in and kisses Zayn. Zayn pulls away and whispers, “Happy New Year, _jaan._ ” Liam grins. “So, what’s your resolution?”

Liam looks as if he’s thinking hard before he says, “Have sex _every day_ ,” Zayn giggles, “be happy always. Work out more. Be nicer to everyone. Love my kids.” He nods and kisses Zayn’s cheek, “And of course, love you _lots_.”

“I think you’ve achieved that resolution every year, Li.” Zayn says, leaning to kiss Aminah’s cheek as she giggles. Liam does the same. They watch the fireworks before they hear a shout.

“Oh my, God Ellie,” its Louis, staring in horror as Ellie pulls back from kissing Xavier on the cheek, “why’d you do that?” He asks.

Ellie looks at him, “It’s New Years, Papa! You and Dad kiss all the time during New Years,” she stretches her arms out, “now I’m gonna kiss you!”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly before he carries her and kisses her cheeks as well before passing her to Harry and he leans in to kiss Asher. All three couples start squeezing against each other as they watch the fireworks display.

Niall lifts the champagne glass he has, Luc on his shoulder, “Happy New Year lads!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL


End file.
